Szafirowy kolczyk
by Blackisz
Summary: Aomine jest głupim zboczeńcem, ale nawet ktoś taki jak on zasługuje na dobrą imprezę urodzinową i Kise już o to zadba


**„Szafirowy kolczyk"**

Promienie światła wpadały przez uchylone okno, rozpraszając mrok w jakim pogrążona była mała sypialnia. Przesuwały się leniwie po błękitnej ścianie i sosnowych, prosto wykonanych meblach, wraz z upływem czasu docierając coraz bliżej dwuosobowego lóżka. Wspięły się po zagłówku i opadły na białą poduszkę, na której leżała moja głowa. Skrzywiłem się lekko i z niechęcią otworzyłem powieki. Od razu tego pożałowałem, kiedy blask słońca prawie mnie oślepił. Zdusiłem w sobie przekleństwo i zrobiłem prowizoryczny daszek z palców lewej dłoni, które przyłożyłem do czoła. W milczeniu obserwowałem podświetlone drobinki kurzu, które unosiły się w powietrzu.

Kiedy w końcu moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do jasności mogłem spokojnie się rozejrzeć. Dostrzegłem okrągły żyrandol, wysoką komodę wciśniętą w prawy róg pomieszczenia i kremowy dywan, na którym walały się porozrzucane ubrania. Moment, moment coś mi tu nie pasuje.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mi ogarnięcie co się wokół mnie dzieje i jakim cudem nie jestem w swoim domu. Mój otępiały mózg miał ogromny problem, żeby zacząć funkcjonować poprawnie przez co poświęciłem kilka minut na gapienie się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem przed siebie. Wspomnienia przelatywały przez mój zmęczony umysł sprawiając, że powoli byłem w stanie połączyć koniec z końcem.

No tak. Wczoraj nareszcie wróciłem z długiego lotu, aż do Szkocji w której, na moje nieszczęście, byłem zmuszony się dłużej zatrzymać. Silnik samolotu zaczął trochę szwankować przez co trzeba było poczekać, aż go wymienią dlatego nie mogłem wrócić w umówionym terminie. Na dodatek zostałem wrobiony w pilotowanie krótszych wycieczek jedynie na terenie Europy. Też sobie wybrałem upierdliwy zawód. Trzeba było pozostać modelem i wieść życie pełne stresu i piszczących fanek. Ale wszystko ma też dobre strony. Dzięki temu mogłem sobie w końcu wziąć zasłużony, trzytygodniowy urlop. Kiedy tylko Aomine się o tym dowiedział, przyjechał na lotnisko olewając wieczorny, policyjny patrol i porwał mnie do siebie. A potem…

- Cholera – mruknąłem, czując jak policzki zaczynają palić mnie żywym ogniem.

Potrząsnąłem głową z zażenowaniem zagryzając dolną wargę. Mimo, że byliśmy już dość długo ze sobą ja wstydziłem się tak samo mocno jak za pierwszym razem. Nienawidziłem tej cechy swojego charaktery, ale jakoś nigdy nie mogłem, a raczej nie potrafiłem się jej pozbyć. I tak już chyba pozostanie na zawsze. Zmarszczyłem niedozwolony brwi i spróbowałem się przeciągnąć.

- Co jest? – sapnąłem i spojrzałem w dół.

Prawie zadławiłem się śliną kiedy zobaczyłem ciemnoniebieską czuprynę na swojej piersi i opalone ramiona, oplatające mój pas. Jakim cudem wcześniej go nie zauważyłem? Chyba, że tak naprawdę jeszcze się nie obudziłem. Uszczypnąłem się nawet, żeby to sprawdzić, ale nic to nie dało. Aomine nadal spał uwalony na moim torsie.

- Tak czy owak, ciężki jest – westchnąłem cicho, dotykając ręką jego gęstych włosów.

Zacząłem je powoli głaskać, z każdym gestem głębiej zanurzając w nich palce. Były trochę szorstkie jednak mi to w ogóle nie przeszkadzało. No i roztaczały śliczny zapach. Zawsze miałem problem, żeby określić czym on pachnie. Ale było to intrygujące połączenie. Kojarzyło mi się z nocną bryzą i owocem granatu. Chłodny, męski, a jednocześnie posiadający w sobie pewną słodycz, która mnie do niego przyciągała.

Zamarłem kiedy poruszył się niespokojnie. Z duszą na ramieniu obserwowałem jak krzywi się lekko mrucząc coś niewyraźnie pod nosem, mocniej mnie do siebie przyciskając. Niczym małe dziecko, które podczas koszmaru, kompletnie nieświadomie, ciaśniej przytula się do pluszowego misia. Niby zwykła zabawka, a posiadająca niewytłumaczalną moc chroniącą przed złymi potworami czającymi się w ciemności. Przyjaciel na dobre i złe, który najlepiej potrafi wysłuchać i pocieszyć mimo, że nie wypowiada ani jednego słowa.

Odetchnąłem głęboko, kiedy mężczyzna znów zastygł w bezruchu. Ostrożnie położyłem mu dłoń na czole. Zjechałem niżej na skroń, którą zacząłem delikatnie masować. Patrzyłem w skupieniu na jego uśpioną twarz ponownie ucząc się jej na pamięć. Rzadko kiedy miałem okazję przyjrzeć mu się tak uważnie, więc kiedy tylko nadarzała się ku temu sposobność wykorzystywałem ją do maksimum. Podziwiałem łagodne łuki brwi, opadające ku dołowi, grube rzęsy, prosty nos i ostro zarysowaną szczękę. Moim ukrytym marzeniem było tak wyglądać, jednak natura mi tego poskąpiła obdarzając niemal kobiecą buzią. Od kiedy poznałem Aomine, zawsze mu zazdrościłem. Był moim ideałem i chciałem być taki jak on. Pragnąc czegoś, czego nigdy nie będzie się mieć – to sprawia ogromny ból.

Paznokciami przejechałem po idealnym konturze brody i zatrzymałem się dłużej na wąsko wykrojonych ustach. Wargi były kusząco rozchylone, a na skórze czułem jego ciepły, regularny oddech. Nieznośnie skręciło mnie w żołądku i natychmiast cofnąłem rękę wystraszony swoją reakcją.

Opadłem na poduszki zakrywając zaczerwienione policzki ramieniem. Serce w szaleńczym rytmie poruszało się w mojej klatce piersiowej, boleśnie obijając o żebra. W głowie tłukła mi się jedna, natrętna myśl jak bardzo chcę go w tej chwili pocałować. Przez nią prawie straciłem władzę nad ciałem, które z chęcią rzuciłoby się do razu do spełnienia chwilowej zachcianki. Byłem bezsilny wobec swoich żądzy i to przerażało mnie najbardziej. Przy nim gubiłem całą samokontrolę jaką posiadałem. Mój organizm reagował sam jakby nie posiadał zdrowego rozsądku. Bałem się tego, a jednocześnie tak bardzo tego potrzebowałem. Boże, co on ze mną robi?

- Yh.

Wzdrygnąłem się, kiedy usłyszałem głośne stęknięcie Aomine, a uścisk na mojej talii zelżał. Podciągnąłem się na łokciach obserwując jak powoli przeciera zaspane oczy. Mężczyzna ziewnął przeciągle i oparł brodę na zgięciu nadgarstka, żeby móc spojrzeć na mnie z rozbawieniem. Jego ciemne, jak morze podczas sztormu, tęczówki działały niczym najlepszy magnez przez co zawsze miałem problemy z zerwaniem kontaktu wzrokowego.

- Ah… Aominecchi…! Dlaczego już nie śpisz? – nie dość, że się zająknąłem to jeszcze głos mi zadrżał.

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i puknął mnie palcem w pierś.

- Twoje serce bardzo hałasuje. Te odgłosy obudziłyby nawet trupa.

Oh, nie… jest coraz gorzej. Zaraz oszaleję od jego intensywnego spojrzenia.

- Kise?

Zamrugałem rzęsami i spróbowałem się beztrosko uśmiechnąć.

- Um, dzień dobry.

Zanim zdążyłem jakkolwiek zareagować jego wargi naparły na moje. Kompletnie oszołomiony wydałem z siebie ni to jęk ni to zdziwiony okrzyk i odruchowo uczepiłem się kurczowo jego szyi. Swoim rozgrzanym ciałem przycisnął mnie mocno do materacu, żebym nawet nie myślał o wyswobodzeniu się. Nie byłem na tyle głupi. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z ogromnej różnicy w sile i że jestem wobec niego kompletnie bezbronny. Rozluźniłem się i poddałem pieszczocie, przez którą dostawałem nieopanowanych dreszczy. Ocierałem się językiem o jego nie chcąc zostać całkowicie biernym, jednak wiedząc, że nigdy nie zdobędę pełnej dominacji. Nie żebym jakoś specjalnie narzekał.

- Nn, dobry – odpowiedział, odrywając się ode mnie, gdy wyczuł, że brak mi tchu.

Przez chwilę jeszcze ocieraliśmy się o siebie spragnionymi ustami. Uwielbiałem kiedy mnie całował. Było w tym coś władczego, tak jakby pragnął pokazać że należę tylko do niego. Niczym nieujarzmiona, czarna pantera, która chce mieć swoją ofiarę na własność. Czułem się dzięki temu dziwnie bezpieczny. Kiedy on był obok, nie potrzebowałem niczego więcej.

- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię obudzić – mruknąłem po chwili, kiedy przeniósł swoje zainteresowanie na moją szyję.

- No ja myślę. Miałem taki zajebisty sen!

Skrzywiłem się lekko czując jak jego zęby zaciskają się na mojej skórze. Skubaniec uwielbiał mnie oznaczać, jednak nie robił tego poprzez malinki jak każdy normalny człowiek. On musiał mnie notorycznie gryźć. I jak zauważyłem sprawiało mu to ogromną przyjemność szczególnie jak przy tej czynności nie udawało mi się powstrzymać niezadowolonego stęknięcia.

- Jaki? – spytałem, kiedy skończył pastwić się nad moim karkiem.

- Były w nich same cycaste laski, które mi obciągały.

Poczułem się tak jakby wymierzył mi ostrego liścia w policzek. Z wściekłością spojrzałem na jego rozmarzoną twarz i szarpnąłem się dziko. Najwidoczniej przewidział, że tak na to zareaguję, bo błyskawicznie złapał mnie za ramiona i z powrotem przygwoździł do łóżka. Próbowałem go kopnąć, ale przez jego ciężar miałem unieruchomione obie nogi. Cholerny zboczeniec.

- Przepraszam szanownego pana bardzo, że nie posiadam dużych piersi. Trzeba było znaleźć sobie jakąś kobietę o obfitych kształtach zamiast brać pierwszego, lepszego chuderlaka – warknąłem, ciskając w niego błyskawicami ze złotych tęczówek.

Zaśmiał się najwyraźniej czymś bardzo rozbawiony i oparł swoje czoło o moje.

- Przecież wiesz, że tylko się z tobą droczę.

Pod wpływem jego spojrzenia i dotyku dużych dłoni na torsie, moje serce ponownie szybciej zabiło. Zażenowany odwróciłem wzrok, przykładając nadgarstek do kącika ust. Drżałem mimo tego, że wcale nie było mi zimno, a wręcz nieznośnie gorąco. A to wszystko przez niego i te prawie nic nie znaczące gesty.

- Dobra, dobra, już sobie daruj – burknąłem nadymając policzki, żeby ukryć fakt jak bardzo jestem roztrzęsiony – I tak wiem, że bardziej bym ci się podobał z miseczką F.

- Twój rozmiar SS też jest całkiem seksowny.

- SS?

- Same suty.

Wyszczerzył się szeroko i cmoknął mnie w czubek nosa. Z westchnieniem godnym najprawdziwszego męczennika ująłem jego twarz w dłonie tak, żeby móc spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Po raz kolejny utonąłem w ich ciemnoniebieskiej głębi, w której pływały iskierki radości. Wesołe ogniki, które rozpraszały tą nieprzeniknioną ciemność i chłód.

- Nie potrafię się na ciebie gniewać – powiedziałem po chwili, przesuwając kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze – Szczególnie, że dzisiaj jest twoje święto – uśmiechnąłem się ciepło widząc jego zbaraniałą minę – Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Aominecchi – obdarzyłem go czułym pocałunkiem.

Cały zesztywniał, gapiąc się na mnie jakbym był jakimś zielonym kosmitą i latał w odblaskowym spodku. A więc tak jak podejrzewałem zapomniał, że dzisiaj jest trzydziesty pierwszy sierpnia. Nic nowego. Co roku jest to samo. Zdążyłem się do tego przyzwyczaić.

- Żesz w dupę. To rzeczywiście dzisiaj – podsumował, kiedy w końcu przypomniał sobie jak używa się języka w gębie.

- Ano, dzisiaj – zgodziłem się, próbując wydostać z jego niedźwiedziego uścisku - No dobra, ale wstawaj już bo zaraz się spóźnisz do roboty. Polenisz się jak wrócisz.

Spojrzał na mnie jak na ostatniego idiotę.

- Czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że pójdę grzecznie na komendę policji i będę pilnie wykonywał swoje obowiązki stróża prawa, kiedy ty leżysz całkiem nagi w moim łóżku, a do tego są moje urodziny?

- Niech zgadnę : nigdy w życiu?

- Doskonale Sherlocku.

Westchnąłem ciężko. On zawsze pozostanie tym samym beztroskim zboczeńcem jakim był w szkole. Chyba będę musiał wyciągnąć wobec niego ciężko artylerię.

- Proszę cię, zrób jak ci radzę. Pewnie już późno…

- Zgadnij która godzina? – przerwał mi, uśmiechając się chytrze.

Zmarszczyłem brwi nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi. Miałem co do tego złe przeczucie, jednak spytałem :

- Która?

- Wpół do gwałtu – odparł niemal natychmiastowo, wsuwając rękę pod kołdrę, która okrywała nad od pasa w dół – Więc trzeba to dobrze wykorzystać.

A czego ja się po nim spodziewałem? Od początku było wiadome, że z jego intelektem żadnej nagrody Nobla nie dostanie. Ale trzeba przyznać, że lekko mnie zagiął.

- Aomi… ah! – pisnąłem kiedy, poczułem jego dłoń na wewnętrznej stronie mojego uda - Aominecchi! – prawie krzyknąłem starając się o jak najbardziej surowy ton.

Oczywiście nic sobie z tego nie zrobił dalej macając mnie z jeszcze większym zapałem niż przed chwilą. A więc muszę posunąć się do ostatecznego kroku. Jak on nie zadziała to wszystko stracone. Z wymuszonym jękiem objąłem go mocno za szyję zmuszając żeby spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Zszokowany przełknął głośno ślinę, kiedy zagryzłem wargę, przymykając do połowy powieki.

- Błagam cię, Daiki – przeszedł go dreszcz kiedy wypowiedziałem jego imię – Pójdź dla mnie dzisiaj do pracy. Miasto potrzebuje takiego dzielnego policjanta jak ty.

Przez chwilę patrzył się na mnie jak na jakiegoś cyborga, a po chwili parsknął śmiechem. Zamrugałem zdezorientowany rzęsami i chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale przyłożył mi palec do ust nadal chichocząc. Nadąłem policzki, trochę urażony jego zachowaniem, szczególnie, że nie wiedziałem co zrobiłem źle i, najważniejsze, czym go tak rozśmieszyłem.

- Jeden zero dla ciebie – powiedział po chwili, kiedy udało mu się w końcu uspokoić - Rozłożyłeś mnie na łopatki więc nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak w nagrodę cię posłuchać.

Pogłaskał mnie po głowie i z wręcz zadziwiająca jak na niego energią wyskoczył z łóżka. Dostałem nieopanowanych dreszczy widząc jego wysokie, umięśnione ciało i zacząłem żałować, że na własne życzenie nie jestem właśnie teraz w nie wtulony. Przeczesałem palcami grzywkę obserwując jak po szybkim prysznicu ubiera się w swój czarny mundur i zakłada na nieuczesaną czuprynę czapkę z białym napisem „Police".

- O której wrócisz? I nie zapomnij zjeść czegoś po drodze – przypomniałem mu.

- Powinienem być około szesnastej. Nie martw się, przekąszę coś na posterunku. Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale zawsze mają tam ciepłą kawę i świeże pączki. Grzecznie na mnie czekaj. Ukarzę cię wieczorem za ten dzisiejszy szantaż emocjonalny – mrugnął do mnie i zniknął za zamykającymi się drzwiami.

Poczekałem chwile, żeby się upewnić, że na pewno wyszedł z domu i sięgnąłem po swoją komórkę. Szybko znalazłem potrzebny numer i przyłożyłem aparat do ucha. Po czterech sygnałach, po drugiej stronie odezwał się monotonny, jakby trochę zaspany głos :

- Cukiernia Atsushi, w czym mogę pomóc?

Uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem, wygodnie opierając nagie plecy o ramę łóżka.

- Hej Murasakibaracchi, to jak będzie z tym tortem?

* * *

Z przerażeniem gapiłem się jak Kagami wraz z nikłą pomocą Kuroko wnosi do salonu ogromne ciasto. Nie spodziewałem się, że to będzie, aż tak duże. Ledwo zmieściło się przez drzwi wejściowe, a do tego przy każdym kroku niebezpiecznie się chybotało. Jednak prezentowało się bardzo apetycznie. Intensywnie czekoladowe, przełożone w czterech miejscach białym kremem, a na samej górze oblane dziwnie kolorowym lukrem z kawałeczkami truskawek. Które były zielone. Nie mam pojęcia skąd on je wytrzasnął.

- Cholera to cięższe niż podejrzewałem – sapnął Taiga, kiedy w końcu udało mu się postawić wypiek na stole – Kise, ile mamy czasu to przyjścia tego tępego debila?

Spojrzałem na okrągły zegarek wiszący na jasnozielonej ścianie i odparłem :

- Jeszcze z jakąś godzinę.

- Wszyscy wyrobią się na czas? – zmarszczył sceptycznie brwi.

- Spokojnie. Jakbyś nie zauważył Akashicchi jest w swoim żywiole.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i wskazałem kciukiem za siebie. Powiódł tam wzrokiem i parsknął śmiechem. Były kapitan Teikou, jak to miał w zwyczaju robić w gimnazjum, siedział na baranach Murasakibary i z sadystyczną miną wydawał polecenia gościom, którzy przyszli wcześniej, żeby pomóc w przygotowaniach.

- Ta, on się chyba nigdy nie zmieni – mruknął kręcąc z rezygnacją głową.

- Kagami – kun, przejmujesz się tym bardziej niż przypuszczałem – odezwał się Kuroko, który w milczeniu przysłuchiwał się naszej krótkiej wymianie zdań.

- Co!? – mężczyzna aż podskoczył, czerwieniejąc przy tym jak burak – Oi, to nie tak! Ja chcę tylko, żeby ten cholerny zboczeniec docenił nasz wysiłek! A nie… bo tego…

- Gubisz się – przerwał mu patrząc się beznamiętnym wzrokiem na jego starania wybrnięcia z sytuacji.

- Ty mały dupku!

Wycofałem się chyłkiem z pokoju z głupim bananem przyklejonym do ryja. Nie chciałem im przeszkadzać w jakże namiętnej kłótni kochanków. Tak szczerze to nie wiedziałem czy to prawda, ale jakoś tak wszystko na to wskazywało. A intuicja rzadko kiedy mnie zawodziła szczególnie w sprawach miłosnych. Mam nosa do romansów, że tak to ujmę. Albo po prostu naoglądałem się za dużo łzawych seriali i mózg mi się zlasował przez co wszędzie widzę pary naokoło których latają czerwone serduszka.

Zajrzałem do kuchni i ze współczuciem zobaczyłem jak była drużyna koszykarska Seirin i Touou w pocie czoła przygotowywała różnego rodzaju przekąski pod czujnym okiem Akashiego, który tym razem siedział na najwyższym krześle z założonymi rękami na piersiach. Biedni, za szybko to on im nie da spokoju.

Drgnąłem, kiedy moich uszu dobiegł dzwonek. Zdziwiony poszedłem do holu, że otworzyć. Trochę za wcześnie jak na powrót Aomine, poza tym przecież zawsze nosi przy sobie klucze.

- O kurde, Midorimacchi! – zawołałem zaskoczony, widząc znajomą, zieloną czuprynę – Przecież zarzekałeś się, że nie przyjdziesz.

- Nie myśl sobie, że robię to z ochotą – odparł wyniośle – Po prostu miałem dzisiaj wolny wieczór i stwierdziłem, że i tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty.

No tak, cały on.

- Daj sobie spokój z tą durną dumą, Shin – chan! Nie przejmuj się nim Kise, on tak już ma. A prawda jest taka, że pracował wczoraj na dwie zmiany w szpitalu, żeby być obecnym na urodzinach.

- Nie zmyślaj bzdur, Takao! – warknął, poprawiając nerwowym ruchem okulary.

- Nawet kupił prezent! Oczywiście taki który jest dzisiaj szczęśliwym przedmiotem dla panny.

- Dość tych nonsensów!

Dopiero teraz zauważyłem czarnowłosego chłopaka, który patrzył się z rozbawieniem na zawstydzonego mężczyznę, opierając się łokciem o jego ramię. Uśmiechnąłem się do nich szeroko i wpuściłem do środka. Chyba z wiekiem Midorima staje się jeszcze większym tsundere niż w czasach licealnych. A podobno im człowiek starszy tym mądrzejszy i doroślejszy. Widać w niektórych przypadkach nic nie ma na to wpływu, a rozpoznawalne cechy charakteru zostają nienaruszone.

- Kise-chin zostań tam, gdzie jesteś. Widziałem przez balkon jak Mine-chin przechodził przez skrzyżowanie. Powinien za chwilę tutaj być.

- Ok, jak tylko wejdzie zaśpiewamy mu sto lat i…

- I rzucimy w niego tortem – dokończył Akashi.

W jego dwukolorowych tęczówkach błysnął czysty sadyzm, a czerwone nożyczki z radością przecięły kilka razy powietrze. Wszyscy jak na komendę się wzdrygnęli i spojrzeli błagalnym wzrokiem na Murasakibarę. Ten kompletnie niewzruszony dalej opychał się batonami, które znalazł pewnie w którejś z szafek kuchennych.

- Aka-chin, ciasto nie służy do bombardowania ludzi – odezwał się po chwili upiornej ciszy – Poza tym jest strasznie ciężkie. Chyba trochę przesadziłem z jego wielkością.

- Żeby tylko trochę – parsknął Kagami, przerywając na chwilę piorunowanie wzrokiem Kuroko.

- Dobra, zamknąć się. Słyszę go – uciszyłem ich.

Odgłos kroków przeplatanych bluzgami i marudzeniem stawał się coraz głośniejszy. W końcu ciężkie buty zaszurały na wycieraczce, a klucze zabrzęczały w zamku.

- Otwarte? Ten debil chce, żeby mnie okradli czy co?

Ups, to chyba o mnie. Z napięciem obserwowaliśmy, jak klamka powoli się przekręca i drzwi z cichym skrzypem się otwierają. W progu stanął Aomine drapiący się w tył głowy i próbujący zamaskować ziewnięcie.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Daiki! – wydarliśmy się jak opętani wręcz wciągając go na siłę do środka.

Jego skołowana mina była bezcenna.

* * *

Stałem na balkonie, popijając piwo z puszki i gapiąc się bezmyślnie na księżyc w ostatniej kwadrze. Mimo późnej pory z domu nadal dobiegały krzyki i śmiechy bawiących się gości, które w połączeniu z głośną muzyką tworzyły hałas, który po kilku godzinach trudno było znieść. Wzdrygnąłem się lekko kiedy zawiał chłodny wiatr, targając moje przydługie włosy. No tak, lato się powoli kończy, a noce stają się coraz chłodniejsze.

- Żesz ty w dupę, spadaj ode mnie popierdoleńcu!

O. Chyba słyszę bardzo kulturalne wrzaski solenizanta. Zaśmiałem się cicho, upijając kolejny łyk chmielowego napoju. Ogółem impreza się udała. Wyszła nam i niespodzianka i jedzenie, a w szczególności gigantyczny tort. Murasakibara musiał dać z siebie wszystko przy pieczeniu go, bo smakował obłędnie.

- Nareszcie spokój! Co za pojeby!

Trzasnęły drzwi. Nawet nie musiałem się odwracać, żeby zgadnąć kto mnie postanowił odwiedzić.

- Co ci, Aominecchi? – spytałem.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i podszedł do mnie bliżej. Oparł się łokciami o barierkę i spojrzał mi prosto w złote oczy.

- Midorima się schlał w trzy dupy i zaczął o czymś chrzanić. Nawet nie za bardzo wiem o czym, ale po pewnym czasie trzeba było go ściągać ze stołu, bo chciał pokazać jak się poprawnie skacze na główkę do basenu. No dodatek Akashi w odwecie za to, że nie mógł mnie wysmarować kremem z ciasta, zaczął mnie ganiać z tymi swoimi czerwonymi nożyczkami i grozić, że obetnie mi wszystkie włosy.

- Widzę, że dobrze się bawisz – zachichotałem, odstawiając opróżnioną puszkę obok popielniczki na niewielkim stoliku, który ledwo się nam udało tutaj wepchnąć.

- Ciekawe dzięki komu – przyciągnął mnie do siebie zaborczo, mocno oplatając ramionami w talii – Dziękuję.

- Ależ nie ma za co.

Zarzuciłem mu ręce na szyję czując przyjemne ciepło, które biło od jego szerokiego torsu.

- Gorący z ciebie chłopak – wyszczerzyłem się jak głupi – Bardzo bym…

Przerwałem kiedy dotknął mojej twarzy przypatrując sie jej uważnie. Wstrzymałem oddech, kiedy przesunął palcami po linii szczęki i złapał za płatek ucha. Przez chwilę bawił się moim kolczykiem, a jego wargi rozciągnęły się w czułym uśmiechu.

- Oho, a więc zauważyłeś? – przekrzywiłem głowę w bok, żeby światło księżyca mogło odbić się od szafirowego kółeczka.

- Mhm – odparł szalenie inteligentnie.

- Pamiętasz to jeszcze? – spytałem z nadzieją w głosie.

- Głupi jesteś. Oczywiście, że tak – pstryknął paznokciami o ciemnoniebieski metal – Założyłeś go po raz pierwszy w drugiej klasie liceum na moje urodziny. Pamiętam, że specjalnie przyszedłeś w nocy, żeby mi go pokazać – przesunął wzrok na moje coraz bardziej czerwone policzki – Nie wiedziałem o co ci chodzi i byłem wściekły, że mnie obudziłeś przez taką pierdołę. Wtedy oznajmiłeś prosto z mostu, że musiałeś go kupić z pewnej dość istotnej przyczyny – przybliżył się do mnie tak, że stykaliśmy się ze sobą nosami – Oh, ale zapomniałem dlaczego. Mógłbyś mi przypomnieć? – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

Wzdrygnąłem się i zagryzłem dolną wargę, mocniej zaciskając swoje ręce na jego karku. Nienawidzę kiedy się mną tak bawi. Zręcznie manipuluje przez co mówię rzeczy, których nigdy w życiu nie odważyłbym się wyznać. Ale nie potrafię się za to na niego gniewać. Szczególnie dzisiaj.

- Bo… - zacząłem powoli próbując przełamać wewnętrzny sprzeciw.

- Bo…?

Nie poganiał mnie. Czekał cierpliwie, aż zbiorę myśli kołysząc nas delikatnie w rytm świszczącego, chłodne wiatru. Najwyraźniej bardzo chciał usłyszeć to ode mnie osobiście. Zebrałem w sobie całą odwagę, chowając swoje zażenowanie głęboko do kieszeni. W końcu to jego święto, a ja dałem mu dopiero połowę prezentu.

- Bo bardzo przypominał mi twoje błyszczące, onyksowe oczy, które tak kocham – dokończyłem cicho.

- A potem puściły mi wszystkie hamulce i ruchałem się z tobą tak długo, że przez następny tydzień nie mogłeś siedzieć na tyłku – jego białe zęby błysnęły ciemności.

Jezu jaki on jest beznadziejny. Najpierw powie, potem myśli. To się nazywa prawdziwy brak taktu. Spojrzałem na niego jak na ostatniego debila i trzepnąłem wolną dłonią w tył głowy.

- Ała, za co? – jęknął z niezadowoleniem przymykając jedną powiekę.

- Ty to potrafisz zepsuć nawet najbardziej romantyczną scenę – warknąłem nadymając policzki.

- A ty mi nabiłeś guza! – odgryzł się.

- Bo jesteś pieprzonym zboczeńcem!

- Ale twoim pieprzonym zboczeńcem – uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

Ponownie mnie zagiął. Gapiłem się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, kompletnie nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Nie wiem jakim cudem nasze sprzeczki zawsze kończyły się wygraną po jego stronie.

- Dobra, poddaję się – westchnąłem zrezygnowany, wiedząc że i tak nic się osiągnę nawet jak będę kontynuował ta kłótnię.

Stanąłem na palcach i musnąłem jego usta na przeprosiny. Mruknąłem zadowolony i przycisnął mnie do siebie jeszcze mocniej.

- Wybaczam ci twoją chwilową niesubordynację względem mojej jakże zacnej osoby – nachylił się i przejechał koniuszkiem języka po moich wargach - A teraz ja w ramach rekompensaty zajmę się panem bardzo dokładnie, panie Ryouta.

Poczułem jak nogi mi miękną i gdyby nie jego silny uścisk dawno przeżyłbym spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z betonem. Jak chce to potrafi być całkiem przekonywujący i subtelny.

- Ale nie tutaj bo piździ jak w kieleckim. W takich warunkach to za cholerę mi nie stanie.

… a jednak nie. Cofam wszystko co powiedziałem.

**Nie ogarniam fanfictiona c:**


End file.
